Aishiteru?
by vampire dahlia
Summary: Miyu is in critical condition and Yui must take place as Guardian with the help of Larva. Please R&R!


Aishiteru?  
  
  
  
I do not own Kyuuketsuki Miyu, Yui, or any of it's affiliates. I do not claim to own them either. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
  
  
NOTE:  
  
Ok spell check and grammar check aren't working on my computer right now, so please excuse my improper grammar and spellings…I hope this won't effect the story too much.  
  
This is my first fanfic ever, so be gentle. ^_^ hehe  
  
And finally, little numbers by words: i.e. katana(1) mean that there are footnotes to explain what the words/phrases mean.  
  
~  
  
"Return to the Darkness, shinma!" Cried Miyu. A large ball of flickering fire appeared in the palm of Miyu's hand. On her command, the flame streamed around Miyu and then engulfed the shinma, burning it. The unforgettable smell of burning flesh filled the midnight air, adding to it's ever present aroma of fear.  
  
"I will never return to the Dark! You have become weak and are allowing too many shinma to escape. You are not fit to be the Guardian anymore! Give up!" Shouted the Japanese shinma as he lunged himself at Miyu, trying to slice her with his katana(0).  
  
*Could it be true? Am I really so weak and unfit to be the Guardian?*  
  
Miyu had let her guard down for only a split second, wondering if she really was fit to be Guardian. The shinma detected her state of wonderment and attacked her quickly with a powerful ki(1) blast which knocked Miyu off her feet .  
  
*Perhaps Reiha and Matsukaze(2) were right. Maybe I am getting weaker. Even if that is so, I don't have the privilege of denying my destiny.*  
  
Miyu regained her footing and counter attacked the shinma with her flame again. This time, the shinma dodged her fire attack and slowly penetrated through her chest with his katana. Miyu's facial expression was that of total shock. She stared at her impailer and watched in agony as he twisted his katana within her, then slowly removed his blade from her body. She coughed up blood onto her white kimono(3) and then she fell face first onto the cold, newly dew-stained earth. The little droplets soaked into her kimono and dampened her hair. Her freshly spilt blood mingled with the ground.  
  
"Ha! I am victorious! The Guardian is as helpless as a newborn! Now to finish her off!" The shinma laughed like a madman as he licked Miyu's blood off his katana. "Not so strong now are we? Where is your Western counterpart? You can't trust shinma. You of all people should know that!" He held his katana above his head, ready to kill Miyu with one final swipe. Just then, Larva appeared and blocked the shinma's attack with his scythe. Larva sliced through the shinma's stomach with a quick, sharp movement of his long, grotesque nails, spraying shinma blood all over. The shinma fell to his knees, and hit the ground to the left of Miyu, who was trying to stand up. "Miyu, are you alright?" Asked Larva. Miyu pulled on her kimono to try and cover her wound from sight as best as she could. "Yes. I have to finish this now." Miyu clawed at the dirt with her fingers, trying to get a better grip so she could prop herself up. Larva saw her struggling and helped her stand so she could finish of the shinma in his now weakened state. A pool of the shinma's 'blood' formed around him. Miyu smirked to herself in spite of the shinma who was about to kill her. *Who's helpless now?* she thought. "To the Darkness! Where you belong, shinma!" Miyu gathered all of the engery she could and finally her fire burned the shinma to death, sending it from this world back to the Dark.  
  
"Why didn't you call for me sooner, Miyu?" Questioned Larva. Miyu turned around so Larva was facing her back.  
  
"I told you to take care of Yui(4) while Nagi(5) was away. I felt that I could take care of this shinma myself. I failed. If you didn't show up, I would have been eliminated by that shinma. The shinma say I am not fit to be Guardian…Reiha and Matsukaze say I am unfit to take care of the shinma realm. What if I….?" Miyu was cut short. Larva placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her so she'd face him.  
  
"Why are you talking like this? You never have listened to Reiha and Matsukaze before, so why start now? They speak lies to get to you. Don't listen to the snow demon and her doll or the shinma. Their only goal is to make you doubt yourself, to weaken you. If you ever give up on yourself, I don't know what would happen to Japan…let alone the world. You are just tired from lack of blood. Let's go home." Said Larva.  
  
A faint smile appeared on Miyu's lips, her eyes went blank and then she suddenly fell into Larva's arms, spilling the blood from her freshly cut wound all over the ground and on Larva's robes.  
  
"Miyu!!! I didn't know you were hurt this badly!! MIYU?! MIYU!!" Cried Larva with a look of worry on his face.  
  
Miyu remained motionless in his arms. Larva looked over to where the shinma's smouldering ashes were. He saw what was left of the shinma, then he noticed the dark red blood to the right of the ashes. "I didn't realize she'd lost so much blood! I better hurry. She doesn't have much time left." He scooped up her limp body into his arms and disappeared into the surrounding night.  
  
Larva reappeared in a forest covered by mist. The trees were filled with colorful glass orbs ranging in sizes. Near him was an old cave lined with rocks. The cave was carved out of the side of a mountain. Outside of the cave was a primitive looking table surrounded by candles suspended in mid air. The place smelled of Japanese spices. Immediately Larva knew he had arrived in Ranka's(6) realm. He called out to Ranka. Soon a tiny geisha woman appeared out of the cave. He quickly brought Miyu over to the table near her. The shinma gave a small, mysterious smile to Larva and then pulled back the top of Miyu's blood stained kimono to get a better look at the wound.  
  
"What happened to her?" Asked Ranka camly.  
  
"I got there too late. Miyu was fighting a Japanese shinma equipt with a katana. I'm assuming that's what her wound is from." Larva stared at the shinma intensly, searching her eyes for an answer.  
  
"She has lost a tremendous amount of blood. It's unhealthy for a kyuuketsuki(7). I will have to preform an operation." Said Ranka, while looking closely into Miyu's wound. "There is a piece of his katana still in her. This is serious. The katana was the source of the shinma's power. It was posioned, and now the posion from that katana is going through Miyu's blood stream. It is in her blood now and it will kill her soon if I don't operate immediately." She said with a serious face. Ranka began to pray over Miyu, carefully rolling her fingers over her Buddhist prayer beads. She then started to clear Miyu's wound with purified water from the nearby pond. Larva waited anxiously, watching Ranka's every move, wondering if Miyu would wake up soon. Then Ranka suddenly stopped.  
  
"Larva, there is a strong force trying to breach the first tier(8) of the Japanese shinma realm! I won't be able to revive Miyu in time to fight it off!" Said Ranka.  
  
"I won't be able to take care of the shinma myself. I need Miyu to banish the shinma, I can't do that without her!" Larva said.  
  
"But Yui shares the same blood as Miyu. Isn't she able to return the shinma to the Darkness?" Questioned Ranka.  
  
"Yes, she can, but she is weaker than Miyu. She is younger, with less experience. She wouldn't be able to last long, but it's worth a try. Yui will hold out as long as she can. Hopefully it will buy us enough time until Miyu is back. I'll go find Yui now." Larva said, determined.  
  
"Good luck. I will do the best I can with Miyu." Said Ranka. She then lifted up the palms of her hands toward the heavens and a glass orb formed above her. She used her power to place Miyu's body into the orb and placed it on a tree branch to grow. "Wait, Larva. Before you go, I'd like you to take Ichirou(9) with you. He may provide you with some help. Plus, he needs the pratice.* Tee hee hee!*" Giggled Ranka.  
  
Ranka called to Ichirou in the cave. A small boy came walking sleepily out of the cave. He looked about eleven years old. He was thin and had a wolfish appearance about him. Ichirou scratched his head with puzzlement and was about to walk back into the cave, when Ranka called him again. His pointy ears perked up slightly and he began to speak.  
  
"What is it now, Ranka?" Said Ichirou, rather annoyed at the fact he was woken up.  
  
"I have decided that you will accompany Larva and Yui in battle." Stated Ranka.  
  
"Really?! Well, I don't like you deciding what I do for me, but a fight sure does sound like fun!" Smiled Ichirou. "Hi! I'm Ichirou! I guess you must be Larva! I've heard a lot about you!" Said Ichirou, turning to Larva.  
  
"Let's go." Said Larva.  
  
With that, the two vanished into the fog, while the sound of Ranka's haunted giggling filled the forest air.  
  
Larva and Ichirou appeared at small Japanese syle home. It was very old looking and the wood was growing moss on it. Larva went inside. "Wait here." He told Ichirou. Larva entered the house and made his way around inside it. "No way am I going to stay here and wait! If I can't go in the house, I'll just search around." Ichirou said happily. He walked around the house and was intrigued by a beautiful sight. A georgeous rippling scarlet colored lake, surrounded by hundreds of sakura(10) trees, in full bloom. The crisp scent of potent sakura hung in the air. Ichirou decided to take a look around. He walked past the sakura and straight toward the lake. He took a minute to stare at his reflection in the deep red water. Then, something caught his eye. The reflection in the lake showed a girl behind him. Startled, Ichirou jumped up and turned around. In a nearby tree, he spotted a small teenage girl, playing with the sakura blossoms. He walked over to her.  
  
"Hi there!" Greeted Yui, looking down at her visitor.  
  
"Are you Yui? The daughter of Miyu?" Asked Ichirou.  
  
"Yes, I am! Who are you?" Smiled Yui.  
  
"I'm Ichirou!" He beamed.  
  
At that moment, Larva walked out of the house. "She isn't in the house, she must be at the lake." He looked around for Ichirou and then realized he must have ventured toward the lake already. *Of course he didn't listen to me* thought Larva. He made his way to the sakura covered lake and found Ichirou talking to Yui.  
  
"Yui, I hate to trouble you, but Miyu isn't well. She was wounded severly by a shinma in her last battle. She isn't able to fight right now. To make matters worse, there are unknown shinma trying to breach the first tier of Japanese shinma. We need your help. You are the only one who can banish shinma besides Miyu." Said Larva.  
  
Yui frowned. She looked up at the beautiful sakura, as if she were looking for guidance. She closed her eyes for a minute and took in the scent of the sakura, which put her in her own little dream world. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes to come back to reality. "I guess we'll have to fight then." She said, sadly.  
  
Yui hopped down from her tree and landed on a soft patch of bright green grass. The grass felt good between her bare toes. Yui walked over to joined Larva and Ichirou. She looked back to the lake as they were leaving. *I'll be back soon* she thought as together, the three went to the Japanese shinma's first tier.  
  
When they arrived at the tier, they saw what was trying to break through. It was a large figure, enveloped in black shadow. It stopped hacking away at the first tier and raised it's head. Two blood shot eyes looked out over the distance between itself and it's new found enemies. Then it stepped out of the shadows, to face Larva, Ichirou and Yui. Yui gasped when she saw the figure. Ichirou got into a fighting stance and Larva stepped forward, protecting both Yui and Ichirou. He took out his scythe and prepared to fight.  
  
~~~~~ Next Chapter: The Fight ~~~~~~  
  
Would you like another chapter? Or is this story just too lousy to continue? Please review and tell me what you think! I have big plans for this story, if everything works out! ^_^ Thanks!  
  
Warning: The footnotes kind of contain spoilers…I'll try my best not to spoil the plot too bad. I'll be vague.  
  
Footnotes:  
  
0.)Katana – Japanese style sword mostly held with two hands. It's not too heavy, but two hands give it better guidance. (I know this from experience. I take Kendo ("the way of the sword"…it's Japanese sword fighting.. ^_^)  
  
1.) Ki – In "real terms" this is an inner strength which is used in marital arts (such as in karate! Yes, I take karate too.) But in this story, it's basically an energy blast which comes out of a person…such as in Dragon Ball Z…there's a classic example of a Ki blast.  
  
2.)Reiha & Matsukaze – These are two characters from the Kyuuketsuki Miyu TV series. Reiha is a snowdemon and Matsukaze is her doll, which talks. Matsukaze basically controlls Reiha by telling her lies. Reiha is very cold- hearted. Both Matsukaze and Reiha try to convince Miyu to give up her right as Guardian and allow Reiha to take over throughout the whole TV series.  
  
3.) Kimono – Traditional Japanese clothing composed of a bunch of stuff including an obi (sash).  
  
4.)Yui – Yui, as described by Miyu: "She is my daughter, my sister, and me!" Allow me to explain. Miyu has a thing for beautiful people. When Yui's mom was pregnant with Yui, Miyu watched her. Yui's mother was beautiful. Then something bad happened (a spoiler if I told you) and Yui's mother became sad. Since Miyu has a thing for beautiful people, she sucked Yui's mother's blood and gave her happiness. The blood then traveled to Yui, who was in her mother's womb…so when Yui was born, she was, in a way, Miyu's daughter. Since she had the same blood as Miyu, she can be thought of as Miyu. And since the two vampires are related, they can be seen as sisters. Yui is from her own series, the Kyuuketsuki Yui manga (comic), but is seen in the Kyuuketsuki Miyu manga as well. They are both created by the same people (Toshihiro Hirano and Narumi Kakinouchi et all.)  
  
5.)Nagi – Nagi is to Yui what Larva is to Miyu. He is almost like a lover, but more like a big brother. He looks out for Yui and even calls himself her big brother. They are so cute together! ^_^ Nagi is also from Kyuuketsuki Yui, but is seen in Kyuuketsuki Miyu.  
  
6.)Ranka – Ranka is from the first tier of Japanese Shinma and is a tiny Geisha (the Japanese women who are trained in the arts…and they wear the white and red makeup…very pretty..) woman. She always wears a kimono (traditional Japanese clothing.) and is seen with Buddhist beads in her hands very often. She is very traditional looking, as far as Japanese anime/manga characters go. She is seen in the manga Kyuuketsuki Miyu – and is viewed as an ally of Miyu. In the Kyuuketsuki Miyu OAV, Ranka is viewed otherwise. She is a "bad" shinma and turns people into dolls. The reference of Ranka in my fan fic is the Manga Ranka – so she is a friend. ^_^  
  
7.)Kyuuketsuki - "Blood Sucking Being" aka Vampire  
  
8.)First Tier of Japanese Shinma – Aoi (a samurai kind of shinma…with a katana.), Ranka, and Ichirou are the first tier of Japanese shinma. In the manga, the tier is represented as a traditional Japanese arc.(The structure that looks like a bowl on two sticks…that's the best I can describe it..pretty pitiful, huh? ^_^; )  
  
9.)Ichirou – He's a little half wolf boy that can turn into a wolf when he gets really mad. He has pretty powerful attacks for his size. He is full of vigor and spirit, but when he gets mad, he's pissed. He is seen in the Kyuuketsuki Miyu manga only.  
  
10.)Sakura – Japanese cherry blossoms (very pretty!!) If you live in the US and want to see them, go to Washington DC, during the National Cherry Blossom Festival! It's so much fun! It's from March – April, when the sakura are in bloom. Get a taste of Japanese culture! ^_^ (There were 3000 sakura trees given as a gift to the US from Japan.) Oh yes, the reason Yui was found by the lake surrounded by sakura is because she is a lake guardian. Before she got Miyu's blood, she already had Shi (kind of like shinma…but kinda not…) blood from her mother. Her mother was sisters with Yuki ,the guardian of the lake. Now Yuki is asleep in the lake, so since Yui is a descendent of Yuki, she has to take care of the lake. Kind of like how Miyu has to take care of the shinma.  
  
PHEW! Aren't those LONG footnotes?! Well, thanks for reading! I hope you liked my story! If you want the next chapter, PLEASE REVIEW so I will know! I don't want to waste my time, or yours by writing another chapter if this one was really bad!  
  
~Vampire Dahlia 


End file.
